


A Gentle Spider

by HaloMimi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMimi/pseuds/HaloMimi





	A Gentle Spider

    In a way her ability  _was_  based off the Princess' annoying bubbles. Only there was no way she would ever admit that to anyone. Hell, it had taken her years to finally admit it to herself. Her nen threads were actually useful in plenty of ways. In combat she could string and manipulate the enemy like a puppet. For wounds, there was hardly anything that she couldn't heal, and if she continued to list out the properties of her nen threads then she would sound just like Hisoka. 

  
  
    The needles glimmer in the sunshine as she walks along Feitan. Her ability surpassed those stupid bubbles ten times over. So then why did she still feel inferior to the Princess. When she first showed off her ability Machi didn't expect any praise but had received it nonetheless. 

  
   
     _'That ability will be useful.'_ Only five little words had made her soar with pride. Maybe not the words but the person who had said them was what mattered. For the half hour it took to return to Meteor City she had been in cloud nine. To put it bluntly, for the hour that it took to see (F/n) again Machi had been in a rather good mood after that compliment. 

  
  
     _'As I thought, your ability is still the most beautiful thing I've seen.'_ One sentence had been enough to ruin her mood. Masking her emotions was second nature for Machi but the scene that was laced together with that memory was one she wishes to forget. 

  
  
    Years had passed since then but it seemed as if the Princess was still ever present in the troupe. Or at least to those who had known her. Machi understood the reason for that. (F/n) was dead, the Princess was no more but she had been immortalized in everyone's hearts. Especially the Boss' seemingly impenetrable heart of stone. 

   
  
    Knowing that only fueled the ever present hatred inside Machi's heart. 

  
  
  
  
~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~  


  
  
    Nen had come easy to her. In that sense she was blessed, but when everyone started to discover and develop their own abilities she was left behind in the wake of their own unique and incredible talents. An inky black bubble escaped her finger tips it didn't even flutter playfully simply sinking to the ground and bursting in a puddle of dark and murky water. Thankfully it evaporated quickly leaving only a stain as evidence. It was a great way to relieve her stress, but recently that was about all her ability was good for. In terms of healing, Machi had long surpassed her piss poor ability with those crafty nen threads. Soon enough the time would come when she would be completely abandoned. 

  
      
    The times when she could sit silently with Chrollo while he read were starting to become scarce. So she treasured every one of those rare occasions. Though she didn't want him to notice that the bubbles that came out of her fingers were murky and dirty. A true reflection of her feelings but he didn't have to know that. After that final bubble she tucked her arms under her chin and stared out the window. Fumes were rising to the sky from the waste piles all around. Together with the smoke they rose to the sky in a swirly dance.  _'A sky littered with stars.'  
    _For some reason the phrase stuck with her. The main plot and other characters were somewhat hazy but the image of a sky littered with stars stuck with her. Maybe it was the irony, her home was a city of trash. So to imagine that the stars were the sky's trash was funny. A giggle escaped her throat as she pictured that. 

  
  
    "Hey Chrollo." She waited till he hummed in response to continue. "Do you know what a cool ability would be? To be able to do something simply by understanding it." That bit had caught his attention. She could feel his gaze on the back of her head and she didn't doubt he was coming up with some smart retort so she continued. "I mean like, say you encounter another person with a really cool nen ability. If you can understand it then you can also do it... Does that make sense?" Put into words, her idea now sounded like rubbish and she had to turn around to see Chrollo's face. His half smile was hard to interpret at times. At that moment she couldn't tell if he was teasing her, or genuinely smiling at her. Which led her to drop the subject and turn back to the night sky. 

  
  
    "As in  _stealing_  other people's abilities?" Well close enough. Though she wouldn't have used that particular phrasing. "I think that would be an incredible ability." Before she can help herself she whips around and grins at Chrollo. 

  
  
    "You think!?" He nods, the book in his hand closes and is set down on the creaky table he uses as a desk. She makes room on the carpet and he sits down next to her. When she spoke she hadn't meant to make him stop his reading but this was a pleasant surprise. Together they continued to stare at the sky. Coming up soon was his usual line about the sky being too filthy for proper stargazing. "You know what would be another good idea." Softly speaking she waits for his hum so she can continue. 

  
  
    "I should sell myself to bring in more money." Outside the old rundown building she could still hear the usual noises of Meteor City. The airships dropping down more rubbish and the occasional drunk hollering on the streets. Between them however, there was only silence after her words. Until a strong grip settles on her shoulder and she's forcefully pulled up. In the dim candlelight she can't properly make out his expression but she knows without a doubt that he's angry. 

  
  
    "Who?" No, this wasn't anger. Chrollo's soft voice was laced with venomous fury. "You wouldn't think up something like that by yourself. So who was it?" His grip on her shoulder was painful but she kept quiet. "Who was it that offered to 'buy' you." Wordlessly she lifted a hand to rest on top of his own and the grip loosened. 

  
  
    "...One of the Elders. He said he would pay generously for my first time." His grip tightened once more before loosening completely. 

  
  
    "I don't doubt it." The words were spat out as he turned to look at her once again. A hand runs though his dark hair before he leans closer and tilts her chin forcing her to look into his dark eyes. 

  
  
    "(F/n) listen to me. I don't want you to ever sleep with other men for money. Not even once." There were a couple of words in that sentence that caught her attention but she was quickly distracted when he continued speaking. "Even if they offer all the money and treasure in the world it would still be a cheap price for what you're giving them." The blood that rushed to her cheeks was flaming hot and she quickly averted her gaze. Chrollo was being far too gentle and kinda confusing. "Look at me." Seconds passed before she could comply with his request. "You still don't get it do you?" 

  
  
    Thinking she has to answer she shakes her head and tries to avoid his gaze once more. Chrollo doesn't let her, now there's something of a determined glint in his eyes. Or at least that's what she makes out in the dim light. It could just be her imagination. "If you don't like it push me away." 

  
  
         _'...like a cat inside a dark room.'_ Now she understood what Pakunoda had meant with that metaphor. Chrollo's lips were pressed against hers, his hand just brushed against her cheek, and her senses were on overload. Soft and pliable, she supposed all lips were like that, but these were Chrollo's lips moving gently against hers while she sits petrified. Tingles and shivers start to race through her, up her arms and down her legs. A pleasant feeling starts to bloom in her stomach and she doesn't want it to go away. Her hand is slowly lifting to grasp his shoulder, she's almost about to move as well but he pulls away with a soft pop. 

  
  
    "I told you to push me if you didn't like it." That's not it. But it was already too late Chrollo's chuckle did little to mask his disappointment. In a panic she sputters but grasps his arm before he can bolt.   
    There are many things she could say. For starters she had absolutely no idea he could even feel that way about her. A little, what was the word? Cliché? Clique? Something fancy sounding; but all the same, Chrollo was something like a leader and protector to their motley bunch. Everyone depended on him, and for a while she'd thought for sure Machi and him had something. Also, after starting his Troupe he'd been gone both in mind and body. Hence why she figured Machi had already beat her to the punch... Either Machi or Pakunoda.

   
  
    "I never thought I stood a chance." Despite her blazing cheeks and racing heart she mustered up courage to look him in the eye. "So it's not that I didn't like it. I just sorta figured that maybe I just didn't deserve it-you. You know, kinda cause you're super smart, handsome, strong, and out of my reach." For better or worse he was letting her continue, even though she was starting to ramble. "I mean we were closer before, we even took baths together remember? But now you're getting far away and I can't keep up and I thought there couldn't even be a slight possibility so-" Chrollo didn't peck her lips, instead he opted to press a quick kiss to her forehead but it was enough to shut her up. Now she was cradled once more in his arms but it didn't take long for her to realize that he was chuckling. Whatever content expression she had was now twisted into a grimace. 

  
  
    And that was a whole other thing too! Chrollo always seemed to treat her like a child. Patting her head and selling the clothes he thought were 'inappropriate'. Machi and Pakunoda could wear whatever the hell they wanted and-the warm feeling was back in her stomach. Other details started to resurface in her mind. She was the only one he would kiss on the forehead and in reverse she was the only one he allowed to kiss his cheek... Though, she does wonders if Uvogin's forced kisses count.

   
  
    "Do you finally understand?" Her head nods against his chest. To finally have what she had only dreamed of posed a couple more problems in itself. Now she wasn't sure how to face Chrollo. "Good. Say, can you use your ability on me?" That hadn't quite been what she expected to hear next but she wriggles out of his embrace to look him over. There weren't any visible wounds, so then what did he need her ability for?

  
  
    "Ok, but why?" Both her hands come to rest on top of her heart. She smelled them only once but that's enough for her to conjure the sweet flowery scent into reality. Her eyes close and she extends her arms out towards Chrollo. She prays that any wound or ailment be cured with her bubbles. They dance around him some disappearing into his own aura and others playfully absorbing bits of him. Without a word she stands and lifts half chewed piece of wood they used to cover the window. Chrollo doesn't say anything but cocks an eyebrow at her. 

  
  
    This next part of her ability took much more concentration than the cute little dancing bubbles.  _'A sky littered with stars.'_ Especially because she's never seen anything quite like it before. Bits and pieces of what Chrollo describes combine with her imagination. Shining lights in the sky, brighter than the broken glass on the streets. A mantle of dark blue and a crescent moon dangling above. Although she'd focused too much on the sky and not enough on the ground.   
    Once she felt water, nice and cool against her knees and hands she startled. But the illusion was complete. Her own version of a sky filled with stars surrounded them as far as the eye could see. Chrollo let out a low whistle as he glanced around. She too was quite proud of her illusions. 

  
  
    "How did you know this is what a night in the middle of the ocean looks like?" She hadn't, not until Chrollo mentioned it. Then she was certain of it.  "As I thought, your ability is still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

  
  
  
  
``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``~``  


  
  
    Dreams were similar to a gamble. Occasionally he would dream about her. So vividly that he almost believed it was reality. Her soft body trembling with his. Her sweet scent nearly overwhelming him as he pressed kisses to her cheeks and neck. Her own hands pulling and tugging at his hair, legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer. Those were good dreams. Wonderful dreams he loathed to wake from. 

  
  
    He also dreamed of her in somewhat domestic situations. Sitting cross legged on the old red and gold rug... well more like gray and brown. Wide (e/c) eyes staring at him as he read.   
    Sometimes he wouldn't even actually read from a book, opting to make up his own stories and occasionally flipping a page to the medical encyclopedia in his hand. When she tired of sitting cross legged she would either lay on her stomach or her back. Listening quite raptly to his stories all the while.

    Since he forbid her from wearing the tight and short blue denim shorts outside she would wear them during those rare calm times they spent together. Not that he ever complained though, sneaking in a long glance at her legs as he read. Those were the good times, that phrase applied to every reminiscence he had of her. Every memory as well. 

 

  
  
    Paku cleans her gun again, apparently not satisfied the first five times. He almost wants to offer her a book but he knows she'll only read it out of politeness and wouldn't properly enjoy the story within. Not quite like (F/n), his Princess. A small almost invisible smile tugs at his lips.   
    There was still some time before the others showed for the biggest heist yet. Focusing his nen Chrollo made the book appear. Not the book of abilities but the other thinner book. People read canonical texts for comfort and guidance, or simply out of devotion. If so then would the book filled with memories of (F/n) count as canonical? Maybe he should find a church and debate that with a clergyman one day. His fingers flip the pages, simply to feel the paper between his fingers. Once he found the pages he was looking for settled again and started to read. 

  
  
  
~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~`~~  


  
  
    Kurapika loathes the park with all his might. Loathing, seems to be an easier emotion to settle on in terms of confronting his feelings towards the beautiful sprawling grounds. A group of young girls march into the cobblestone square with tittering giggles. Truly a picturesque picture.  
    If only he didn't know the origin of this park, and that of the all girl's only school which maintained it. Kurapika clenched his jaw as his hands ball up into fists. Such a beautiful sprawling park, built to honor the memory of a (F/n) (L/n). As his eyes focus on the flowers, the sweet scent drifting to his nose he laments the loss of this girl. 

  
  
    Judging from the all grade girl's school and the sprawling public park that is well cared for, she must have been quite dear to the Spider Troupe. Pity she was dead then, she would have made a good hostage. Even so, after finding the tiny hints scattered in the founding of the school. The nondescript plaque in the astronomy tower, Kurapika had started to put the pieces together.   
    Who can say that her death wasn't the catalyst for the massacre of his clan. No one really, and he has no intention of asking Chrollo either. Kurapika doesn't want Chrollo to become a man, he doesn't want to sympathize with Chrollo a single bit. But the dates do align. So he knows, Kurapika can imagine and put together enough to know that (F/n) was murdered not even a full year earlier than his clan was massacred. What a twisted way of mourning.   
    His gaze focuses on the flowers, an array of different species but a similar color found in all.  _Must've been her favorite color._  He reasons as he looks around. Which could mean, probably meant that her body lied in this vicinity. If there was one, he reminds himself. Again, his heart burns with fury at the kind gesture from someone capable of massacring children in front of parents. Maybe her remains would come in handy sometime in the future he reasons to himself. It would serve the Spider Troupe right, seeing their beloved dead desecrated.  _Just like he had to return home to find the eyes of his brethren extracted from their sockets._

  
  
        "Are you crying mister?" A tiny hand reaches up to hand him a flower. Kurapika can hear a frazzled teacher call for the girl with her hand extended towards him. Pulling out a fake smile he reaches for the flower. "Don't be sad, it's sunny today!" Without another word the child bounds away back to the teacher and her group. Safe in the school built from the blood of his clan.   
    As he walks away Kurapika allows his smile to fall away. If anything he confirmed once again that his hatred was still strong, and he learned that even a monster could mourn. Kurapika doesn't know if he'll use that information, but it was good to learn something about his mortal enemies.   


  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~``  


  
      
    Feitan had another sunburn. This one bigger and deeper than the previous one. His head rests against her chest while she places her palms in the marred skin of his back. Infusing her aura into his would be somewhat useless, she needed to purify his skin if that was the proper way to put it. Time was usually the least of her concerns but she knew that Feitan would rather die than be caught babied by her. Especially if Phinks returned early. She closes her eyes and sees the wound.   
    There's three tissues, two of them are damaged, rather the top one is completely destroyed in certain parts. Feitan lied to her. This wasn't a common sunburn. Her lips purse but she corrects and regenerates the tissue all the same. Once done she pulls her palms away. A big red orangey bubble rests atop them. Inside it is the putrid tissue she took from Feitan's wound. She empties the bubble in the half broken bucket she's prepared already. Grabbing Feitan by the shoulders she makes sure to look him in the eye. 

  
  
    "That is new tissue Feitan.  _New tissue,_  come by once a day for two weeks so I can moisturize it and make sure it's healthy. Also, wear your damn protector suit if you're going to be out in the sunlight. And finally, don't you ever lie to me again." Feitan almost looks startled as he looks at her. She pulls her hands away and goes to discard the waste. With a wave of her hand more light blue bubbles flutter around the room before settling around Feitan. 

  
  
    Healing external wounds sometimes drained her to the core. Though she didn't mind the fatigue if it meant she was still needed. Well, that was probably only because Machi was on another trip. This time with Paku and Uvo. She found a proper spot to empty the bucket, but seeing the orange rust at the bottom she tossed it as well. Sighing she stares up at the sky, calculating the time it would take for Chrollo and the others to return. Even though Chrollo wasn't expected till tomorrow, he could very well be home today! She smiles, she wonders if he's brought a souvenir for her this time. She doesn't need one, but gifts from him are always nice.   
    She also hopes he arrives sooner than expected, because she misses him... and some alone time would be nice. 

  
  
    Not once has Chrollo ever allowed her to leave Meteor city. Part of her thinks he doesn't trust her. Not as in betrayal kind of distrust. More as in, he doesn't trust her ignorance. Although, that could be solved easily if only he took her with him. Showed her little by little how the world outside functioned... Or maybe, he was ashamed of her.  
    Sighing she resigns herself to the hideout. Picking up the broom she starts to sweep across the floor for the third time that day. Sometimes it seems as though no matter how much she cooks and cleans the hideout is always a mess and someone is always hungry. A woman's labor never ends.   


 

  
  
    It was time. Silva moves from his perch soundlessly. The girl, (F/n), must be special to the group. Not once had she been truly been left alone and unprotected, not for more than minutes at a time at least, but minutes would be more than enough for him.   
    Silva felt the kid approach rapidly. So his presence had been detected? Silva smiled, (F/n) herself was an easy target. Not even worth the money he would receive from this job. The difficulty had lied in waiting for the opportunity to strike and the inevitable fight he would be pulled into. 

  
  
    The broom dropped with a clang, her eyes widened, and she took a step back. (F/n) wasn't defenseless, but she didn't stand a chance against Silva. Even Kalluto could take care of her with ease. Silva almost felt,  _remorse,_ almost. But he didn't hesitate to carve her heart out of her chest.   
    Finding himself feeling a shred of pity, he did minimal damage. Leaving a pristine body without letting a drop of blood spill. Most importantly, she hadn't suffered. Silva had at least given her a painless death because the girl hadn't done anything wrong, her only sin had been her relationship with the Spider Troupe. Catching the body before it dropped to the ground, another bout of pity, he threw her to a nearby sofa. 

  
  
    Dodging the attack he also countered swiftly. Not bothering to kill this one. The kid drops to the ground with a thud. Pity, had it not been for the blatant bloodlust he would have been able to catch Silva unguarded momentarily. Not that it would have been much help, but it was good to know who would be formidable opponents in the future. His fist closes, effectively destroying the heart he holds in his hand. (F/n) is now hopelessly dead.  
    Unintentionally, Silva has done something viciously cruel. He realizes this when he hears the choked sound. Again, he does acknowledge the skill this group has. Before that slip up, Silva had been unaware of the leader's presence. 

  
  
    Turning, he's already preparing his nen to counter. Chrollo Lulcifer, this one would be trouble. When Chrollo does engage him in combat Silva grudgingly admires his skill. Noting the control Chrollo seems to posses over his emotions, how he doesn't let himself loose his head in grief. Yes this was a troublesome fight, worth the obscene amount of money this job had earned him. Some people are more composed than others, so it takes a whisper of a morbid truth to shake Chrollo enough to make an opening for Silva. 

  
  
  
~`~`~`~`````~`~`~`~`~~

  
  
    Chrollo did everything himself. Find a clear place for a grave, dig the grave, dress her, prepare the coffin, bury her, he did it all himself. Grudgingly appreciating how  _clean_  the wound to take her heart out had been. Machi had reassured him, (F/n) felt no pain. It was over in fragments of a second. But that didn't seem to help. Because, he also seemed to have a gaping hole where his heart should be.   
    He wasn't satisfied with leaving her there. Even if the coffin had been sturdy, even if it was a 'beautiful' resting place as Pakunoda had said. No, Chrollo couldn't bring himself to abandon (F/n) there. Leaving her completely alone and forgotten. 

  
  
    So he built a school. He made her grave a park. Well maintained with (f/c) flowers that would bloom year round. A place where girls would go to gossip after a hard day at school. Sharing secrets with giddy laughter, telling stories, complaining about mundane troubles. (F/n) would never be completely alone there. She would be entertained, with all the people visiting that park. Teachers fed up with school. Bashful lovers stealing discreet kisses. Leaving her with all those people felt instinctively better than leaving her stranded in the woods. 

  
  
    How he got the money for it all? Was probably the same reason why she was taken from him in the first place. But with a soul already so tainted and rotten, what's one more thing to add to his list of sins? 


End file.
